


Lost & Found

by MediumSizedEvil



Series: Incredible Thoughts [6]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediumSizedEvil/pseuds/MediumSizedEvil
Summary: We have GPS and yet, we're still lostCharles and Genevieve visit Latvia with Nikolaj, and attempt to find a castle.





	Lost & Found

**Author's Note:**

> To beautiful Latvia goes the (dubious) honour of being the 40th country mentioned in my b99 fics!
> 
> (In case anyone's wondering: Albania Argentina Australia Belgium Bolivia Brazil Canada Chile China Cuba Ecuador Ethiopia Finland France Germany Greece Guatemala India Indonesia Ireland Israel Italy Japan Latvia Luxembourg Mexico Morocco The Netherlands New Zealand Norway Palestine Peru Poland Russia Spain Suriname Switzerland U.K. U.S.A. Vatican City)
> 
> Only 155 to go :-)

_ **Dziesma, ar ko tu sācies?** _

Song, how did you begin?

  
“Left or right?” Genevieve asked.

Charles looked at his phone. “I don't know. This trail isn't showing up on Google Maps. But the castle should be about there,” he pointed to the hill straight ahead. “So maybe we should go left, and then around?”

“I don't like this. Let's just go back to the car. Do we really have to go to another castle?” Genevieve asked with a sigh. “We've been to so many already.”

“But Nikolaj loves castles!” Charles protested. “And we're here now. Where are we going to find a castle in New York?”

“Mommy and daddy, please don't fight,” Nikolaj said. “I don't need to go to the castle.”

“It's alright, sweetheart,” Charles said, “We're just trying to find the way.”

He nodded sagely. They had wondered if it was a good idea to take him back to Latvia at such a young age, or if he would be afraid they'd leave him there. But since Gintars had been deported they had no choice but to go there to let him see his father.

“You're an American now,” they had explained, showing him his brand new passport. “Your home is here, in New York. We're all going to Latvia, and then we're all going to come back home again. Look, that's your name on the airline ticket. Riga to JFK.”

He seemed to take it well, showing hardly any emotion at returning to once familiar surroundings. “That was my bed,” he said dispassionately as he showed them around the children's home where he had spent some time before flying to the U.S. But when the director of the home spoke to him in Latvian he resolutely shook his head. “I'm an American,” he told her. “I don't speak Latvian.” He showed no outward recognition of the language during the rest of their travels throughout the country either. They had been warned this might happen, as he most likely associated it with trauma.

In the end they chose the path to the left, but it did not take them to the castle. Instead they ended up in a small hamlet where a festive market was taking place on the village square.

Genevieve sighed. “Well, I think we're a bit lost.”

Leaning against a low wall they shared a bottle of water and observed the hustle and bustle on the square. A large number of people of all ages in traditional Latvian costume walked past, and Genevieve admired the colorful details on their clothes. The group positioned themselves in neat rows next to the wall, and when the conductor gave a signal they started singing a beautiful slow tune.

Charles looked at Nikolaj. He was smiling and watching with rapt attention. Then he softly started humming along. Charles motioned to Genevieve, who also nodded and smiled. Nikolaj was silently mouthing the words to the song. Then they heard his little voice, shyly singing along. Then louder and louder, until his beautiful soprano could be heard loud and clear. Other people on the square began to notice, and started smiling at him. In the front row of the choir a little girl with a flower crown motioned for Nikolaj to come forward. He looked at Charles and Genevieve, who nodded and waved for him to join her. He slowly walked towards them. The little girl grabbed his hand and made room for him next to her. His voice blended in perfectly with the choir, and he smiled at her, and then at his parents while he sang the old familiar tune.

Charles turned to Genevieve. “I don't think we're lost. I think we're exactly where we need to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Dziesma, Ar Ko Tu Sācies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ItOGZC5CyVQ)  



End file.
